1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiber treating agent for use in imparting water repellency, oil repellency and stain-proof property to such substrates as fiber articles. More particularly, it relates to a water soluble fiber-treating agent capable of treating fibers in a simple manner without a serious influence on the environment and a method for preparing the same.
2. Prior Art
Water repellent aerosol cans are commercially available as ready-for-use means for imparting water repellency to fabrics (typically, clothes) and leather. Typical are water repellent spray compositions based on fluoro-resin. Although Freon.RTM. analogues were used as the solvent in these water repellent spray compositions, they are now replaced by petroleum hydrocarbon solvents because of the recent concern on the environment as typified by ozone layer protection. The petroleum hydrocarbon solvents, however, can cause toxicosis to consumers. With the health and environment problems taken into account, there is a desire to have a safer water repellent spray composition.
From such a point of view, JP-A 97770/1995 discloses a spray composition comprising a silicone-acryl graft copolymer as a major component and an alcohol solvent. This composition, however, has problems that water repellency is not so high as provided by the fluoro-resin base compositions and no oil repellency is imparted. The alcohol solvent is less toxic, but not fully odorless.